Lunar Cry
by pokemonsonicgirl123
Summary: A mysterious princess from the moon comes to Earth and warns Iceland, Hong Kong, Miia, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the other nations and Mobians about an upcoming darkness. To combat it, they must find the five Medallions of Unity and activate the Moon Crystal to exterminate the darkness rising.
1. Prologue

Here I am with a new story! This time a crossover of two of my favorite things in the world, Sonic the Hedgehog and Hetalia! Hope you enjoy this prologue!

* * *

 _It has been said, throughout time, that the moon represents the soul, the spirit, and provides a sense of maturity and a level head in individuals. It is also said if a person looks at the brightly shining full moon, they will feel serene and relaxed. The people of the moon generally take this into account quite well._

 _The Moon Kingdom is the place of hierarchy and diplomacy. It is steady, it is peaceful; it is home to all of its inhabitants. The most intriguing thing about the people-known as the Lunarians-is that they age much, much slower than the average human. This is because the crystals they wear around their next emits a glowing energy that cures any most deadly illness, heals the most severe of injuries, and slows their aging._

 _Its current ruler is Princess Alexandria. She reigns over the Moon Kingdom with a fair hand and the only person privileged to control the cycles of the moon itself. Next in the royal bloodline is her very young daughter, Princess Elsa. Elsa is a refined but curious girl who is being raised by Alexandria to follow in her footsteps to become the next ruler of the moon._

 _High above the castle where Princess Alexandria, Princess Elsa, and all of their loyal subjects reside, is a large crystal, emitting a purple-blue aura, with a misty ring encircling it. This ring is a mist that shapes into a number of faces from previous rulers of the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Crystal, as what the people call, is a sentient being, having developed a consciousness over time. Whenever there was a natural disaster, war, or any other cataclysm, it will absorb an individual of royal blood and merge with it. However, the process must be done with the five great Medallions of Unity: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Spirit. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind start as the activators; only Spirit acts as the catalyst._

 _The Moon Kingdom, generally, is a peaceful state. It has been that way for as long as the moon's dwellers can remember. However, all that changed drastically when one of the princess's faithful servants said that an evil cult-the Dark Side of the Moon-is planning on capturing the Moon Crystal and the Five Medallions of Unity for their own gain to rule over the Moon Kingdom and possibly Earth. Unwilling to surrender to this cult, Princess Alexandria took the Crystal and the Medallions and fled to Earth with her daughter in efforts to hide each of the Medallions and the Moon Crystal separately, to thwart the attempts of the cult and to avoid capture. The people loyal to the princess also fled along as well._

 _Their remote location was Iceland._

 _The Icelandic natives, however, did not at first take kindly to the group's sudden arrival as well as their "otherworldly presence." However, both Princess Alexandria, Princess Elsa and the remaining Lunarians were indifferent towards the natives although posed no hostility towards them._

 _One day, an Icelandic native tribe leader approached Alexandria, asking of her and her race's presence on this planet. The princess dreadfully explained that an evil cult is taking over her, her daughter and her people's home, further stating that they're after their source of their power and Lunarian life, the Moon Crystal, and the five Medallions of Unity, and request sanctuary there, to continue her duty in protecting the crystal and medallions from the wrong hands. So together, they made a pact of unity and the Icelandic natives fulfilled her request._

 _While in hiding, Princess Alexandria worked wearily to keep her hiding place in sync with the cycles of the moon. For instance, whenever there was a new moon, the Moon Crystal and the Medallions of Unity were kept hidden on moonless nights. Though trying not to show, it has become more difficult for her as she was not yet accustomed to Earth's atmosphere. With every bit of manipulation of the lunar cycle, the princess would feel weary, but nonetheless determined to prevent the Dark Side of the Moon from ever finding her and her people out._

 _Just a couple months later, Elsa went exploring on the Icelandic countryside, in spite of her mother's warnings of increasing hostilities in the open. While walking, she spots a little boy-just about her age-wearing a white tunic with a curious-looking egg and wearing a medallion of some sorts with faded purple stones embedded on it. But what truly surprised her, was that the boy had silver-white hair and purple eyes-almost similar to the white-hair, blue-purple eye appearance she and the rest of her race has, and she believed him to be a long-lost Lunarian. The boy, confused, goes along with it, as Elsa takes him to show him to her mother._

 _Alexandria, surprised that this boy looked much like her race, but thinking that he was a long-lost Lunarian that somehow got to Earth, then decided to take him under wing, and raise him as her son and prince, as well as the brother to Elsa._

 _However, disaster soon struck as the Dark Side of the Moon caught up with Princess Alexandria, and destroyed everything in their path, ever determined to get the crystal and medallions and use it for themselves. Not willing to give up the crystal nor the medallions altogether, Alexandria told Elsa and her adoptive brother to escape. However, in the midst of doing so, the Moon Crystal, sensing grave danger, shoots a beam of a hypnotic pale purple-blue light onto her, and her crystal glows furiously. It slowly lifts Alexandria towards its form._

 _Elsa, who was holding her mother's hand at the time, notices her grasp slipping away (as well as her bracelet). Eyes widened in panic, she called out to her. "Mór!"_

 _The little princess reached up towards Alexandria, but to no avail and it had become in vain as she fell to her knees and cried out once again. "Mór!"_

 _As she saw her mother disappear into the crystal, she felt hopelessness wash over her like water._

 _She then got up with a sudden jolt as her brother took her hand as he said to her in urgency and panic, "Gleyme henni! Virl fhur'kom út-oss fhví'fra núnoh!"_  
 _The adoptive siblings ran away from the light as the Moon Crystal shot out beams to form a barrier. They found a ditch within the rocks and hid there, shielding their eyes from the blinding light. Neither one of them knew exactly how long this ensued, but the light subsequently disappeared, and the cries of anguish and death have ceased. Both Elsa and her brother stayed within the ditch, listening closely of the cult. The cult leader-the Dark King as he was often called by his followers-said that the crystal has disappeared mysteriously, as is the princess and the supposed "prince."_

 _That was the last they have heard from the cult known as the Dark Side of the Moon, as Princess Elsa and her brother-Emil-whereabouts are unknown from this point forward. And the incident then became known as what the Icelandic natives and the Lunarians call "Alexandria's Genesis." As decades-then centuries-went by, the incident slowly faded from history, becoming an epic legend among the people, the Vikings, and the royal bodies of Scandinavia and the rest of the world._

 _Soon, history will be likely to repeat itself, with only the princess venturing in the country to find her "brother," and protect him from the cult at any cost._


	2. Nightfall (part 1)

I am really, REALLY sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Well, here it is, and I hope you'll enjoy it! =D

* * *

 _*1,100 years later*_

The early morning sun had already risen above the mountains in Scandinavia, sending pastel yellow beams of sunlight through every window of every room possible in the Nordic house. The personification of Iceland is sleeping peacefully in in his bed, the sun rays making his beautiful light porcelain skin and ever-gorgeous silver-white hair glow within the very pale yellow light. Slowly, he fluttered his berry-amethyst eyes open and sat up in his bed, revealing his only choice of nightwear-an oversized long-sleeved shirt, since it's mid-August and summer is starting to come to an end-and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he yawned.

Iceland turned his head to his pet puffin-Mr. Puffin as he was so called-who was still sleeping in a bed Finland made for him. He smiled softly and got out of his bed and walked to him carefully, trying not to make a sound. "Good morning, Mr. Puffin."

Upon his owner's voice, Mr. Puffin slowly opened his eyes and yawned in response, ruffling his feathers and giving them a good cleaning with his colorful beak.

The Icelandic nation simply stretched his arms again and relaxed, as he walked to his bedroom window and slid it open, the cool morning air striking his pale face and the sunlight kissing his cheeks and nose. If you know Iceland by now, he is a morning person, so he loves mornings, especially the ones in Scandinavia as well as his own landmass that are more enjoyable than the ones further south, compared to his East Asian counterpart-the personification of Hong Kong, who's his best friend and apparently shares a strong bond with-who's simply a night owl and would rather sleep in till noon!

Iceland closed his eyes and lightly sniffed the fresh air, its odor consisting of fresh grass and frost. "Today's going to be great day," he breathed.

Eager to start if off, Iceland gingerly closed the window and prepared himself to get dressed, his usual clothing consisting of a white dress shirt with a white ribbon tied around the neckline, brown pants, and white lace-up boots. The only things he's not wearing right now are his white gloves and his brown double-breasted military jacket, all of which are on his bed as he's fixing his hair, in spite of the permanent bedhead he has.

When he's satisfied, Iceland then took unplugged his cell phone from his charger and put it in his pocket, took his gloves and jacket off his bed and exited out his bedroom, with Mr. Puffin following suit and eventually caught up to him and land on his shoulder.

Both the living room and kitchen were empty when Iceland arrived downstairs. He simply shrugged it off, as it is a normal occurrence since Iceland himself is usually the first one up before the other Nordics. It'd be a miracle if the personification of Denmark would be first up and wake the whole house with his boisterous voice. (Then again, in a few of his hangovers resulting from his drinking he did wake up earlier than the other Nordics; of course then, the personification of Norway-Iceland's older brother-would claim that has been watching Denmark sleep.) "Guess the others aren't even up yet," he thought out loud. "What slackers; they're even lazier than Li Xiao!"

Iceland and Mr. Puffin's usual breakfast consists of some blueberry-flavored oatmeal and a saucer of small-sized raw sardines for Mr. Puffin to eat. It's a lucky thing he purchased more feeder fish from the local fisherman from the docks of his country before Mr. Puffin would notice, because he usually gets cranky when there's no more feeder fish around. Iceland suddenly wondered what the time is in East Asia. It's probably two or three in the morning and Hong Kong would still be sleeping. Perhaps it's better to wait until it's 9 o'clock there so that he could send him a text message saying "Good morning."

Suddenly his phone vibrated briefly on the dining table. Mr. Puffin jumped in reaction to this abrupt sound. He then glared at his owner, as if he was blaming him for making that sound. Luckily, Iceland finished off his breakfast; a perfect time to check his cell phone and see if there are any messages, whether it's from America-whenever there's a meeting; Hong Kong-if he can't sleep; or from their human magician friend, Miia-who would sometimes text him if he wants to tag along for something-whether it's an outing or possibly a complex prank on any of her rivals and enemies that she needs two hitmen to help her, or when she's planning a surprise birthday party for Hong Kong, or when she's discovered something really amazing like creating a new magic spell or countering certain magic spells, or anything that would desire the attention of both Hong Kong and Iceland.

The boy picked up his cell phone and checked his messages. Apparently, there's only one text message from America, stating an emergency meeting at his place starting at twelve noon, further saying that it is urgent.

Normally, Iceland would be the type to let out an annoyed groan at this, due to the fact that to him, the G8 just acts immature and childish. But, at this particular time, he didn't. Instead, it was a subconscious wave of relief for the American nation to take notice. And by taking notice, both of them meant that something quite peculiar is going on around the globe as we speak. Emergents of reports of people disappearing mysteriously in many and multiple countries, and end up with only the police and detectives discovering the horrifyingly mutilated bodies in the darkest places. The investigators around the world believe that only on nights of the new moon or on very cloudy nights even when there is a full moon, the people are lured to the relics of deities, idols, gods, and avatars associated with the moon where they are killed in the most brutal ways. And not just these places; there are also dark alleyways, forests, and lone roadways where not even a speck of light can be found. Iceland has heard of these mysterious murders, since he and the rest of Scandinavia are no exception. He also worried about Miia's safety, since she herself is a human. The red-haired magician always says that she'll be fine, she's got magic to back herself up, and she's not going to fall for stupid tricks. This is just one of those very, very rare times that Iceland himself is thankful for America for shedding light onto this situation.

But there is another thought that Iceland had in mind: he's assuming that America sent everyone-and by that, it's any country that's affected by the murders of their people-the text message regarding the meeting. Iceland suddenly wondered whether Hong Kong's cell phone was turned off while he was sleeping. He also wondered whether Miia was also given a little input on the meeting. Then again, she did say that she saw a beam of purple-blue light shooting vertically from Iceland's country (Dr. Eggman, presumably-it makes his blood boil whenever the bloodless old tightwad comes to his mind) and straight to the sky and that she's coming over there with Tails to investigate. He has not heard from her since and thinking about it just worries the Icelander.

However, this is not the time to worry as Iceland deleted the message, put his phone to sleep and stood up from his chair and put the phone in his pocket. He then took the bowl from the table and washed away the the remaining goops of the oatmeal and set them on the white drying rack next to the left sink. Soon, he heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and down into the living room and finally the kitchen. Iceland did not turn around, suspecting to be either Norway or Denmark-or possibly both, which is usually _not_ a good combination in his case.

Finally, he made the decision to turn around and much to his relief, it's Finland, who's apparently in his lavender pajamas and yawning.

"Good morning, Emil," he said tiredly, addressing him by his human name.

"Morning to you, too, Tino," Iceland did the same as he got out of Finland's direction.

The Finn then reached up and opened the cupboards to get a plain white mug and some ground coffee. Out of the Nordic nations, Iceland is the only person who prefers either water, milk, or else tea as his usual morning beverage. He knows coffee is Norway's usual drink, plus the dreaded effects of caffeine on Denmark, and Sweden and Finland have some content drinking it. While Iceland himself, he simply prefers tea, as the carefully picked herbs in the bags smell peaceful and the taste soothing and satisfying. Quite the picky one, he knows.

However, before he could ask Finland if he could get one of the teabags from the tea tin on the counter, the latter had said, setting his newly brewed cup of coffee on the table (much to the former's irritation, if the smell of it gives it away), "You're up and dressed, early. Did you sleep well?"

"I slept fine, thanks," Iceland replied, trying not the grimace. "How about you, did you sleep well?"

Finland smiled brightly, his lavender eyes glimmering briefly in the early morning sun. "Yes, I did!"

Iceland then looked at Mr. Puffin, who had just finished his little dish of even littler sardines, trying to think of something else to say.

The blonde Finnish man took notice of this and said, "Is something wrong?"

Iceland then looked at him and said, "There's a meeting at Mr. America's place."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. He sent me a text about it. Did it show up on your phone, Tino?"

"No, I haven't turned my phone on, yet." Finland sipped from his mug. "And Berwald*, Mathias* and Lukas* haven't awoken yet, so I don't know if they got the same message."

"Everybody, on the contrary, does. I mean, Mr. America has some nations' phone numbers saved into his phone and it's usually the message receivers that proceed to spread the word about it. It's like 'whisper down the lane.'"

"It is."

Iceland then put on his brown military jacket, with his puffin pet flying and landing on his silver-white hair, ruffling its feathers.

"What time does the meeting start?" Finland asked.

"He says at noontime today," Iceland replied simply.

Finland said nothing as he continued drinking from his mug. Iceland waited for him to say something, but apparently, there was none. Thinking he took in the knowledge, Iceland took his gloves, put them on, and went to the living room to sit down on the khaki couch.

He then checked his social media apps like his Gmail, Tumblr and YouTube, and so far, he only got a few messages from them, nothing of particular importance. He suddenly wondered if his subscribers and followers had fallen victim to the murders, or the people he's following for that matter. With additional worry to Miia and Tails… Of course, he can address that during the meeting. He can only pray that Miia and Tails are alive and well and without a single scratch on them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Time-skip to the meeting~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Iceland tried to focus on America's (somewhat whimsical) speech about these nightly murders, but all morning, all he could think about was Miia and Tails. Well, Miia, mostly. She always claims that she can handle almost anything and go through anything, and that she's always got her magic powers to back her up. And yet… does she even know how to handle a supernatural being? Granted, Miia can be quite brash and jump in head-on without listening to the facts (hell, she doesn't even _believe_ in the supernatural), so it would be somewhat unlikely. Once, Iceland was tempted to get his cellphone out and sen Miia a text, but he knows that Miia always has her cell phone off and recharging in her room.

He took a glance at Hong Kong, who seems to be bored out of his mind, and then to Canada, who was seated in front of him, with his pet polar bear Kumajiro sitting on his lap. He sighed. Twelve in the afternoon, and Miia hasn't even returned unscathed. What if Eggman captured her and held her hostage? Naturally, Miia is quite agile and she usually has a Chaos Emerald with her just to teleport out. However, she did mention that despite her good agility, she said that she is somewhat of a slow runner.

"Has anybody else heard of the murders in their countries?" Iceland heard Germany ask, which snapped him out of his worry.

"Well, the murders are rather rare in mine, as there are a lot of city lights," Hong Kong replied. "Maybe the guy, or guys, who did this need no light at all. I mean, they could have, like, shut down the whole electricity of my city if they wanted to just to carry them on.

"It is the same in my country," replied Japan next. "And yet the killings are rather a little more common in smaller countries and regions."

"Well, my country is one of the several ones that doesn't have as much city lights as the others," Iceland spoke up, in hopes of getting his mind off of Miia. "If anything, there could be a pattern within all this."

"I agree with Iceland," said England. "The darker the area is, the more likely the murders will take place.

"So in other words," Norway spoke up. "The killers would find a place that's almost completely dark and kill them off."

"Not only that, but it's whenever the moon isn't shining," said Romania.

"Like a new moon?" asked Germany.

"Or it could be covered in clouds and forests, aru," China spoke up. "After all, from what we've heard, all of the murders take place at night."

"I say it's an organized worldwide crime organization!" America called out.

"So the people in the world that's causing the killings are the the nocturnal mafia," said Romano rather humorlessly."

"Or it could be something else…" said Iceland.

"What do you mean?" asked Hong Kong.

Iceland swallowed and took a breath. "Miia called me, last night, that she saw a ray of bright purple-blue light shooting out of the ground and into the sky. She saw it northwest of where she lives; I mean, she could see it from her house, despite it being rather faint from the distance she lives from my country."

"Really?" said America.

"Purple-blue light…" said Norway thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's Eggman that's done this," said Denmark.

"Or…" said Iceland quietly, craning his neck slightly in thought. "It could be something else."

The rest of the room fell silent at the Icelander's notion. If it's not Dr. Eggman that has captured Miia, maybe it could be something else. Not a person like him, rather an unknown force. The light shooting up from the ground could indicate something else. Maybe Miia or else Tails have fallen victim to this. He knows it's something else because he's witnessed it as well, only a lot more intense.

"And from what Mr. America said," he continued, trying to keep himself steady. "Dr. Eggman might be working with someone, but I highly doubt he would hire some groups of hitmen to kill innocents."

Again, the room fell silent, the other nations deep in thought. Granted, Dr. Eggman himself isn't normally the type to resort to murder to force others to do his bidding, but, what if…?

"Unless…" England spoke up, breaking the silence. "Eggman might be working with someone. At least as far as the murders are concerned."

"I disagree," said Norway. "I don't think Eggman would be willing to disregard human life just for his own personal gain."

"Well, you never even know what he might do, Lukas," Hong Kong retorted. "And if he could hire hitmen to kill innocent civilians he would totally do it, if anything!"

Taking human lives… that's about as dark as Dr. Eggman would go, at least that is what Iceland thinks.

"So the blue streak of light and murders have to be connected somehow!" America spoke up, although it did not deter Iceland from his thoughts (in fact, he is barely paying any attention to what the American nation is saying) about the precocious doctor killing anybody that supposedly stands in his way of achieving his goals.

And many times in the past, he had used the poor boy as a guinea pig for his experiments and more than once attempted to steal his immortality just so that he could become his own nation known as Eggmanland. But the very idea of Dr. Eggman taking human lives almost made Iceland sick to his stomach.

Just then, he was suddenly dropped back into reality when Hong Kong's cell phone blared. He groaned in annoyance; didn't his best friend turn it off prior to the meeting or at least left it in the hotel where they (and the other nations) are staying?

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA EARTHQUAKE IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!" Italy shouted, clinging onto Germany's arm for protection, much to the latter's annoyance.

"Veniziano it's just a fucking ringtone!" Romano shouted at him. "And in dubstep, no less!"

Hong Kong emotionlessly took his cell phone out to check his recent text message. "And what's wrong with me liking dubstep, Lovino?"

Iceland watched the brunette Asian as he read through the message a few times. Surely it's not that important so that they can go on with the meeting? (And surprisingly, to him, there were no major arguments that quickly escalated into hellish shout-outs.)

Finally, Hong Kong put his phone to sleep and placed it in his blazer pocket.

"Well,?" Iceland asked him.

"Hong Kong, you should always turn your phone off or else leave it in the hotel when you're attending a meeting," said Germany, in his usual strict and authoritative tone.

"It's actually important," said Hong Kong coolly.

"And how is it?" asked Romano with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Was it your social media buddies?"  
"It's from Miia."

The whole room fell silent once again. A wave of relief rushed over Iceland. So Miia is alive and well, after all. Wait, hold on, what about Tails? Is he all right, too?

"What did she say?" he finally asked.

Hong Kong turned his head quarter-way to him, French gold eyes meeting amethyst orbs. "She said we-all of us-need to meet her on the roof of the building. Tails is also there. She said it's something really important."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said America with a happy, goofy grin plastered on his face. "Let's go to the roof!"

With those words from the American, everyone else went out the door and headed to the direction where the stairs to the rooftop are.

Iceland caught up to his East Asian counterpart and said to him, "I'm really glad Miia's all right. And Tails, too."

Hong Kong looked back at him with a smile, "Yeah, me too. Maybe she might have some valuable information she stole from Eggman for us linked to what's happening right now."

Iceland couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, hopefully."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~On the U.N. Building Rooftop~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soon, all the other nations had gathered on the roof of the building to meet their human and Mobian fox acquaintance. Thankfully, there's not that many nations that had gathered for the emergency meeting, so the rooftop is not at all crowded. In front of them is the X-Tornado-Tails' most prized plane-having just landed not too long before they arrived, judging on the sound of the engine powering down.

Tails emerged from the cockpit by spinning his twin tails and hovering himself to the ground, landing himself perfectly. He stretched his arms upward to release the stress and then yawned. He went without a night of sleep due to Miia's Leroy Jenkins-like dutiful attitude, doubled with flying all the way to the states. While he's used to sleepless nights working on or fixing gadgets and the like, that particular event from last night was probably the most stressful for him.

In the case of Miia Kyouko, the foul-mouthed tomboyish human magician… well, as you can see, she is struggling to get down from the backseat of the X-Tornado and trying to land as delicately as possible without hurting her feet or legs in the process. (Granted, her gold and brown shoes are rather shock-absorbent and they are steel-toed, but it is unlikely it will help fully absorb the shock of any of her long falls. It also did not help that, given her Asperger's, she is rather sensitive to pain in spite of her hindered ignorance to it because of the natural hyperfocus.) So far, she's only got one leg down, and part of her buttocks exposed because of her underwear-like shorts, struggling to get down. Mind you, she does have a sense of modesty, but in this case, she does not even care. (And because she only dresses up in revealing and skimpy outfits solely for enjoyment and her entertainment.) She is also hanging by one hand, with her arm wrapped around what seems to be a wooden box of some sorts.

Awhile, everyone else (minus Tails, who's still tired from the stressful nightflight) is waiting patiently, watching the red-haired girl trying to get down. To both parties, this whole situation is going in limbo as they speak.

"Do you need some help?" Norway called out, in an attempt to break the rather heavy yet curious silence cloaking them.

"I don't believe in the supernatural and fairies and stuff like that, Norway!" Miia called out, her other leg dangling down. "You know that!"

Upon saying these words, Miia slipped from the edge of the seat opening of the X-Tornado, and landed rather shoddily on her feet, losing her balance afterwards and landed on her hip, accompanied by a pained yell.

The other countries and Tails started to rush to her aid, but the girl got up and dusted herself off, saying, "I'm fine."

Miia then looked up to the X-Tornado and yelled, "Hey! You gonna join me and Tails or what?"

Curious on whom Miia might be talking to, the nations looked at the passenger opening of the X-Tornado, and emerged from it was a girl, possibly a little younger than Miia. The girl graciously climbed out of the X-Tornado; though reluctant at first, she jumped from it and landed on her feet perfectly and daintily, her long flowing hair streaming and bouncing along with her movement.

The girl then stood upright, reaching the height of Miia's. The other nations stand shocked before her, curiosity enveloping them once again.

The girl looked no older than her mid-teens, with pale porcelain skin, pure white wavy-curly hair tied in a white ribbon hair clip, and blue-purple eyes. Her outfit consisted of a white and khaki Nordic sweater with light blue snowflake patterns, a white pleated miniskirt, white knitted tights and grey ankle boots. The most distinguishing characteristics of the girl is that there are lighter-colored crescent shapes in her eyes, and that she wears a crystal shard around her neck that glows a blue-lavender. Her face even almost resembles Iceland's!

Speaking of the latter, the albino boy couldn't be helped by intrigued by this girl. Yet at the same time, a sense of familiarity began to fill him, along with some nostalgia, as if he had not seen the girl for such a long time.

He stepped out of the crowd and asked his red-haired human friend, "Where did you get this girl?"

"At Eggman's base," Miia replied without hesitation. "We found her as a prisoner there, so we busted her out."

"You did?" Hong Kong asked.

Miia beamed a smile. "Yep! At least Eggy won't be locating her for a while, not while we keep her safe!"

"Really now?"

"Though I couldn't help but wonder," England spoke up, walking out of the ever curious crowd. "I could sense something off about her."

Miia blinked. "Really? I didn't notice it the first time Tails and I encountered her."

"You didn't notice it?"

"Well, actually, I did, but I wasn't able to pinpoint what feeling I've been having."

"Well, really, what I'm referring to is the crystal around her neck."

"Well, to be honest, I vaguely noticed it. All I really focused on is trying to rescue her.

"And don't forget about me who assisted you, Miia," said Tails, finally speaking up.

"I know, that, Tails, thank you," Miia said back before turning back to the Englishman, "You're kinda right that there's something a bit off, though; the crystal she's wearing might possess some power, something Eggman might be after."

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't the first time he has done this?" asked Iceland begrudgingly.

Miia snorted. "You tell me, Ice. But there's more to it." She later took the box from under her arm, opened it, and searched within it to reveal a small, very, very ancient book with a strange cover. "We found these in a box, which is in the same cell that girl is in. I took a glance at it, and the language is really ancient, plus there's some pictures that I can kinda piece together, but can't find the right words. Chances are, it might be a prophecy or else a legend of a supposed historical figure.

"No no no, wait; it gets better." Miia then puts the book back in the box, and produces another strange object to show to everyone: an ancient stone medallion.

Everyone looked in awe at this particular artifact. This medallion is a dull purple in color, carved from stone and glowing a dull purple aura. It even has a picture depicting swirls and smoke surrounding a raised bump.

Everybody's eyes widened at the sight of the medallion, including England's.

"It's… it's omitting a mysterious energy," he said. "I couldn't even tell if it's good or evil."

"Yeah, yeah, good and evil aside," said Miia as she put the medallion back into the box and closed it (much to the disappointment of a few nations). "Let's go back inside. The chill of the air's starting to get to me. Oh, and I'll tell you all how we obtained all this and the girl."

With those words, everybody else went back inside the building and going to the meeting room along with Tails and the girl (the latter rather reluctantly). Along the way, America, Prussia, and Italy could not keep their mouths shut on what the book and and the medallion is all about; England, Norway, and Hong Kong could not help but be intrigued by the artifacts that Miia had obtains yet still showing concern on what Dr. Eggman might do with them. As for Iceland… well, he still couldn't get over the sense of nagging familiarity and nostalgia that keeps him cloaked, especially around the mysterious girl Miia busted out and the medallion. Perhaps that these things as well as the medallion and the book would add more to his ancestry. Maybe learn a bit more about his people before he was born a millenia ago?


	3. Nightfall (part 2)

Completely forgot to upload this one, sorry, guys! XD

* * *

-Chapter 2 ~ Nightfall (part 2)-

 _*Flashback last night*_

 _The dark clouds swirled around them, with a faint blue light illuminating the corners. It would feel as if there would be a storm brewing, or it could be storming already. In reality, though, it is not. There is no storm; only the ominous feeling as they fly within the dark blue clouds._

 _Prior, as Miia was sleeping, she woke up with a startle upon a loud terrestrial-like noise piercing through the silent summer night air. Her bedroom had become illuminated by a mysterious blue-purple light that had been mysteriously shot up through the sky. She dared not to look at it, worrying that she might become blind by the bright light._

 _When the great brief flash was done, she looked out her window at the very last second to see little specks of light flickering before they disappeared. There's really no mistaking it, she was thinking. Something is definitely up over there, and chances are, that it is very likely Dr. Eggman's doing and it's not all that good. What is that megalomaniacal oaf doing this time? Miia very much wants to find out._

 _With no other decision to make, Miia reaches for her nightstand to grab her communicator* to contact Tails. She doesn't even care if it is_

 _thatearly in the morning; even the slightest thing the doctor would do or have done is just about enough to make the magician girl do some investigating, and possibly steal some information for herself and her friends, and finally, do a counterstrike. That's Miia's style right there (also Sonic's)._

 _Right now, Miia sits perched on the X-Tornado in her Ice-Time form,** her hair flowing back from the wind. She highly remained focused on the front, her face in full intense concentration, but deep down, she is excited. She wants whatever information Dr. Eggman is having. She needs it. She cannot wait to steal it from them. Not even Dr. Eggman's guard robots would try to stop her._

 _"It's so dark I could barely even see," said Tails through the headset that was given to Miia (by Tails. )_

 _"Well, we both know that Eggman's base is basically somewhere in Canada,***" Miia replied. "Like, in the upper north, like, in the Queen Elizabeth Islands or something. Correct me if I'm wrong on this, it's been a very long time since I learned geography."_

 _"No, you're right, Eggman is based on the Queen Elizabeth Islands."_

 _"Canada won't be able to hear the end of it. Wonder if he saw the light, too."_

 _"Miia, let's just focus on our main mission."_

 _"Right, right, I haven't forgotten. I'm the one who dragged you into this, not the other way around."_

 _"I know that and you know that."_

 _The two did not speak to each other hereafter. The only thing they are focused now is getting to the base without any detection, lest they would be shot down._  
 _Finally, the X-Tornado disperses through the clouds, and flies towards the haunting metal fortress below. Getting to the front of the fortress itself is far too dangerous without being seen by the guard robots, so the metallic plane turns to the one side of the metal infrastructure, with its pilot looking for another way in._

 _The X-Tornado lands on the snow, and jumping off of it is the magician in her snowy form and out goes her Mobian fox companion. Luckily, the chilly temperatures of the Arctic made no curb to them as they walk through the white powdery sheets, looking for a secret entrance._

 _"Ech, this night sky combined with this tin can plus the snow makes this atmosphere really eerie, wouldn't ya think?" Miia observed over the crunching of snow beneath her feet._

 _"I don't think I don't want to think this further, Miia," Tails replied, with a bit of an edge in his tone._

 _"Chillax, Tails, I was making an observation."_

 _"That doesn't make it any better!"_

 _Miia made a "ffssh" sound, but decided not to talk any further and had herself focus on looking for the secret entrance. Of course, Dr. Eggman will try his hardest to make whatever base he makes as impenetrable as possible, but there is always a good chance that someone would intrude in there anyway. Miia's eyes flicked here and there and where the passageway might be, but at the same time, her eyes would focus on the scenery around her and her two-tailed companion. Perhaps she would take back her statement on the atmosphere being "eerie." Her uneasiness was replaced with a sense of wonder. She could explore the area forever._

 _Suddenly, her eyes caught a peculiar site. There is something moving within the distance. She stopped walking and peered at the moving objects, her brows knitting together in thought.. Could they be guard robots? Miia would think that it is unlikely. Why would there be guard robots way out in the back, unless the doctor would be crazy-prepared for an invasion or infiltration._

 _"What's wrong, Miia?" Tails asked._

 _"I see something moving," she replied. She then took a couple steps farther. "Fans, I think?"_

 _"Fans?" repeated Tails._

 _"To think he would build a metal fortress like this, he would need some ventilation to keep the interior warm to make up for the insulation this structure is lacking._

 _"Besides, it could be the only way in."_

 _"I guess you're right, Miia. But, how do we stop the fans?"_

 _Miia winked down at her friend. "Leave that to me."_

 _She then fluttered her icicle fairy-like wings and flew quickly to where the fans may supposedly be, with Tails spinning his two namesakes to follow the girl._

 _They arrived there, but once they did, the supposed entrance is blocked by thin metal bars behind the large metal fans. Fog is creeping out from the inside, presumably the warm air._

 _"The bars are blocking the way, though" said Tails._

 _"Well, like I said, kid, leave that to me," Miia retorted._

 _She placed her hands together, and a light blue magic circle appeared around them. "Freeze Sign: 'Perfect Freeze!'"_

 _She then exerted her hands out, light blue energy hitting the fan, and immediately, it becomes encased in ice, slowing down to a stop. She then encases her fingers in another piece of ice in a spear-like formation tries cutting through some of the bars. Sadly, the method didn't work as there are deep cuts within the bars, but it has made very little progress._

 _Freeing her fingers, Miia thought for a few seconds before snapping her fingers (if you call it that-it was barely a snap because she does not have the ability to) when an idea struck. She formed her hands into fists and encased them in thick layers of ice. Though they were heavy, this did not deter her from trying out her idea._

 _Miia then punches through the bars in a slow pace because of the weight of the ice layers on her fists, and after just under five minutes, she successfully made a hole through the bars just big enough for her and Tails to get through._

 _They finally squeezed through the makeshift hole (Tails first, since he is the smallest, and next comes Miia), though Miia's hair became entangled a bit within the bars. Eventually, she caved and yanked her hair off the bars, not caring about the thin strands left behind nor if one part of her hair became frizzy from it._

 _Miia looked ahead, only seeing nothing but pitch darkness, much to her chagrin. "Never installed any lights, did he?"_

 _"I would advise against using some lights," Tails suggested. "Because you never know when Eggman's robots would come by."_

 _Miia snorted. "Well, if they do, I'll just freeze'em one."_

 _"I… I guess you're right."_

 _The girl then pointed towards the black void, which is the direction they are heading. "Onward, my foxy friend!"_

 _"Yes, ma'am," said Tails rather unenthusiastically, a little offended that Miia used that word. But, the latter didn't seem to care._

 _~*Eventually, they got out of the vent and went into the halls of the base, where there actually is light.*~_

 _So far, so good. So many of Dr. Eggman's robots (well, a few, actually), so little time. However, there is not that much for Miia to steal information. And by much, it is actually none. Zero. Nada. Zip. All much to her annoyance. Or rather, this is starting to drive her insane, since she really needs to get back to bed in her home country sooner or later._

 _Miia let out a yawn as she and Tails walked through the hallway they're currently in. "This is starting to annoy and bore me at the same time."_

 _"You're telling me," replied Tails, the lack of sleep starting to get to him as well. "You woke me up in the middle of the night just to join you in this just to infiltrate Eggman's base. At least Sonic wouldn't do this."_

 _"Well, Sonic ain't here. And even if he would see something strange, it'll only be in the news by tomorrow morning and he won't even have Eggman as a first guess."_

 _"Because Sonic and the rest of us know that people or other living things are worth more to Eggman alive than killed off."_

 _"Yeah? Well, Sonic once told me that Eggman wanted to kill him with his robotic doppelganger; that's as bloodthirsty as that tightwad's gonna get. And with the string of murders going on and that mysterious light, chances are that Eggman's behind all this. He would kill innocents just to take over the world! Hell, there's even a few times that he attempted to steal Iceland's immortality just so that he could be his own nation of Eggmanland._

 _"And besides, I have the highest sixth sense out of all of the others, especially Romania, Norway and England because of my Asperger's. When I see a light like that, it's an amazing discovery, but it can lead two paths; it be fortunate or unfortunate. It's fortunate because we might steal that coot's plans and go for a counterstrike and-"_

 _"Miia, I get it, I get it," Tails interrupted, putting his hands up. "What's important right now is go and get whatever information we can find and tell the others about it."_

 _"I haven't forgotten," said Miia._

 _"I'm just saying that now's not the time to be casually chatting over what Eggman might be- mmmpfh!"_

 _"Shh, keep still!"_

 _The two froze like statues when they heard a faint, feminine voice echoing through the hallways (with Miia's hand on Tails' mouth). Tails trembled slightly, thinking that the voice might be that of a ghost, but Miia knitted her brows together and closed her eyes, thinking what the voice could be… and who it belongs to._

 _Suddenly, she got it. Someone is singing. A girl singing. It's likely she's being imprisoned somewhere or Eggman somehow knew that they've gotten into his fortress somehow and used an audio recording to lure them into a trap. Either way, she's got to find the source._

 _"Mmfffmmpff!" Tails protested in Miia's hand._

 _"Oh, sorry," she apologized, immediately taking her hand off of her friend's mouth._

 _"So what's that?"_

 _"Someone is singing, and we're gonna bust her out!"_

 _"'Her?'"_

 _"Well, the singing voice sounded feminine, so Eggster might be holding someone prisoner. Let's go!"_

 _"But-"_

 _Tails' words is only cut off when Miia started running down. Giving an exasperated sigh, the Mobian fox could only follow._

 _At the end of the hallway, Miia stopped, looking in both directions several times, trying to figure out which direction to go next to find the source of the singing. "This way," she urged, running left, where the singing's volume grew a little louder, with Tails only following behind._

 _From that point on, the process became cyclical, much to Tails' irritation. Miia would stop at an intersection of the hallway, whether it's three-way or four-way, and dart into the direction where the voice becomes progressively louder and louder. This process repeated around two or three times until the voice became room volume and until the pair came across an area full of brigs, labelled with numbers and letters._

 _Just as Miia was about to figure out which direction to go to, she suddenly heard an electronic warping sound. Her heart suddenly dropping, she and Tails immediately flattened themselves onto a wall to avoid being seen by Dr. Eggman and his main robot minion, Orbot (who was flying via a small overcraft platform), talking with him._

 _"We cannot advance yet, doctor," said Orbot._

 _Miia peeked at the mustached doctor looking through what seems to be a glowing pane._

 _So someone is imprisoned here, after all,she thought._

 _"The main objective is to translate the rest of 'Alexandria's Genesis,'" Orbot continued._

 _Dr. Eggman simply punched the metallic wall in fury, which made the unknown person flinch and whimper in response. "Stop singing!" he shouted._

 _He then turned to Orbot, "Finding the Moon Crystal takes priority. Get back to central command and determine its location!"_

 _With those words, Dr. Eggman then left the halls, continuing in the direction he and Orbot were once going. The latter simply drooped in response, but nonetheless went back in the opposite direction, grumbling to himself, "Kidnap the last member of the Lunarian royal family, he said. It will be easy, he said."_

 _Once those two have left, the prisoner started singing again, continuing the melody of the song she was singing._

 _"Last member of the Lunarian royal family?"Miia thought quizzically. There wasn't any known life on the moon, last time I checked._

 _"Did he just say 'Lunarian?'" Tails asked._

 _"Indeed he did," replied Miia. "He also said 'last of the royal family.' Could this prisoner be an extraterrestrial or something?"_

 _"She might be one of us."_

 _"Or just a taller anthropoid. Either way, we've got a prisoner to rescue."_

 _With those words, Miia and Tails jogged to the cell where the mysterious singer is being held. To their surprise, though, the prisoner is nothing more than a girl. A human-looking girl._

 _The girl immediately stopped singing upon sight of the two, and blushed a little. She has pale skin, long off-white curly hair, with a white bow, and blue-purple eyes with lighter crescents in them. She also appears to wear a heavily-knitted oversized sweater with a pleated skirt, knitted tights and heeled ankle boots. She's also wearing a glowing crystal pendant around her neck that matches the color of her eyes. The girl looked no younger than Miia's age._

 _Is she really the last of the so-called "Lunarian royal family?"Miia thought. With a girl her age, she might be a princess. Plus, her necklace is giving off a strange magical aura. But, at the same time… soothing._

 _Miia immediately smiled. "Hi. I like your song. Are you… seriously a Lunarian like Eggman said?"_

 _The girl simply blinked, her expression not changing._

 _Miia's smile fell. "You have no idea what I'm saying, do ya." Then she smiled again. "Well, who cares, my buddy and I are here to bust you out, so don't worry!"_

 _The girl made a confused expression. She did not say anything; to her, Miia was only speaking random gibberish. A language she did not understand._

 _"Now, let's see here... " Miia raised a finger and moves it towards the pane._

 _"Ah! Nei nei, ekke!****" the girl cried out._

 _The pane zapped upon Miia's contact with it. "Whoa!" she flinched, staggering a step behind, eyes wide. "Ech… wha…?"_

 _Tails brought his chin to his gloved hand. "This pane might be some sort of beam that prevents living beings from entering."_

 _"No, crap," Miia said. Then an idea came to her. "Well, since that pane's hot, let's give it a chill pill!"_

 _The human mage then gestured the girl to back away from the pane a few paces, because of the language barrier. The girl, though confused, did so, and seemed to steel herself._

 _Then, Miia's hands glowed an icy blue aura, and said "Freeze Sign 'Perfect Freeze!'" and thrust them outward, encasing the beam pane in a sheet of ice, as well as the keypad next to it._

 _Smiling proudly at her handiwork, Miia then kicks a hole in the ice sheet. She punches more holes and kicks more, making them interchangeably._

 _Once she blows enough physical hits in the sheet of ice, Miia stops, and makes a gentlemanly gesture to the girl. "After you, milady."_

 _The girl breathed a sigh and said, "T'hakka skerl fyr-ha…****"_

 _"Yoouu're welcome!" replied Miia, despite not knowing what the girl had said._

 _Suddenly, something glowing caught Miia's eye. Curious, she walked past the girl-saying "Stay there a bit" awhile-to see what it is._

 _Miia scanned the inside of the cell. There is a bed to the right and a table opposite with only one chair. On the table is a wooden box that is partially open, with a lavender glow emitting from it._

 _Now what do we have here…she thought as she walked towards it._

 _Meanwhile, Tails looked at the girl with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm really sorry about my, uh, friend here," he said with an embarrassed chuckle. "Well… I don't care if you don't understand what I'm saying… I think you get the idea from my facial expressions…"_

 _The white-haired girl simply looked down at the twin-tailed fox. Granted, she could not understand the language he is speaking, but… he did look appealing._

 _The girl showed a small, endearing smile and kneeled down so that she and Tails made eye contact. She then places the tip of her index finger on his little nose and said, "Dú er soat.****"_

 _Tails blushed in response and looked away._

 _She thinks I'm cute even though she's never seen a creature like me before?_

 _Suddenly, the alarms blared, snapping Tails back to reality and startling the girl, accompanied with Miia shouting "Shit!" as she ran out of the cell with the wooden box in her hands._

 _"Prisoner has escaped from cell C-17. All patrolling guards report to the area_  
 _immediately."_

 _"At least I got the info I need!" Miia shouted over the blaring sirens. "Let's go! This way!"_

 _Miia quickly grabbed the girl's hand and the three ran off in the direction they were once in, holding the box close to her chest._

 _Unfortunately, three Eggbot guards are pummeling towards the trio, armed with their usual arsenal._

 _The three immediately stopped in their tracks, with Miia shouting, "Oh, piss the hell off, can't ya see we're busy?!"_

 _One bot started to shoot artillery at them, but Miia cast her Perfect Freeze spell to freeze the bullets, causing them to immediately drop._

 _"Ice Sign 'Ice Beam!'" she then shouted, emitting an icy blue beam of energy to all three of the Eggbots, freezing them solid._

 _"Great, so they're blocking the path!" shouted Tails._

 _"It's not my damn fault I panicked!" Miia argued._

 _She suddenly felt something slip from her hand. She glanced to to the girl, who suddenly tashed towards the now-frozen Eggbots and made a blinding X-slash with the sword she is holding onto just now, effectively slicing them._

 _Miia let out a whistle, impressed. "Damn, so she's a warrior princess!"_

 _"No time to get blown away, though," replied Tails. "Let's just get outta here!"_

 _With those urgent words, Miia, Tails, and the girl continued their way of escaping through the halls, running alongside each other (with Tails spinning his twin tails to keep up with the girls). With each Eggbot encountered, Miia and the girl would destroy all of them together to make their way to the entrance the former and Tails discovered. The language barrier meant nothing to them, for now._

 _Eventually, they made it to the vent where Miia and Tails previously entered, but only to find it infested with Eggbot guards, armed and ready to fire at them. But, unfortunately, for them, Miia has one thing up her sleeve._

 _"Snow Sign 'Glacial Strike!'" she exclaimed, slamming her hands down on the ground, summoning a giant ice ball that rolls towards them, crushing them all._

 _"Awesomesauce!" Miia panted, smirking._

 _"We still need to get through the vent, though!" Tails brought up._

 _"Right!"_

 _The trio then ran as fast as the could through the darkness of the large vent, the hole that was previously created becoming more and more visible to them._

 _"Small animals first!" Miia shouted as she grabbed Tails from mid-air (much to his protest) and carried him all the way to the end and pushed him through the hole (even though he fell facefirst into the snow)._

 _Next, Miia gestured the girl to get out, and the latter complied, careful to not damage her sweater nor entangle her hair in the process. Being the last, Miia throws the wooden box she still has out of the hole. She then twists her hair into a roped and climbs out of the hole, being extra careful this time. Upon exiting, Tails is starting up the X-Tornado._

 _Miia then glances back into the hole, with the Eggbots still in pursuit. She reaches her arm through and flips the bird at them while sticking her tongue out and then dashes off with the wooden box. Using her wings, she flies into the back seats where the girl is sitting._

 _"Miia, did you really have to flip them off while they're still chasing us?" Tails asked._

 _"Pssh, well why not, it's a riot!" Miia replied._

 _Tails sighed wearily as he lifted the X-Tornado off the ground, and proceeds to fly above the fortress and head down south. From a clear view, Miia could see the sky lightening and a yellow glow over the horizon._

***********End of Flashback; the meeting hall************

"And _that's_ how you save a princess," Miia said rather smugly, lazily sitting in a chair with her legs propped up the wooden table and twirling the stone medallion in her finger. "Civilian. I don't care, at least Tails and I busted her ass out!"

Every nation in the room had mixed looks of disbelief and amazement, despite them listening intently to Miia's story about she and Tails rescued the girl from Dr. Eggman, even though their encounter was rather unexpected.

"Really awesome story, dudette!" America exclaimed excitedly. "Next time you rescue a princess, I'll be joining and you can be my sidekick!"

"I'll let you tag along, America, but I'm not gonna be your sidekick," said Miia, still wearing her smug expression. "Besides, I have a pretty good idea who the next princess might be."

"Princess Garnet for Smash?*****" Iceland asked jokingly.

"Hell no, I'm looking for the tsundere type," Miia replied with a perverted smirk replacing her smug smile.

She then eyed England, whose facial expression indicated that he didn't believe some of Miia's story.

When England noticed this, he blinked his green eyes once. "What? Was there something on my face?"

"Yeah, your uke face," said Hong Kong with a snicker.

England immediately blushed at those words. "I'm not some bloody uke or whatever you call it!"

"That's not what Japan told me~"

"Then that means I can be the seme, non?" asked France, who was leaning towards the already gushy-blushy Brit in a suave manner.

"Sod off, frog!" England shouted at his rival.

While the two nations are fighting (with England heavily blushing every time France mentions that America is better on top), the girl is only standing rather silently, the morning light shining against her back, almost becoming silhouette. Meanwhile, Iceland, while listening to Miia's apparent rescue story, was looking at the girl the whole time, still wondering what was with the sense of familiarity within him. He felt like he had seen her before, but he doesn't remember where or when. However, this girl next to Iceland isn't the only thing that concerns him. It is also the glowing stone medallion. He recalled once wearing one similar to the one Miia has around his neck when he was a very small budding nation, but could only wonder if it was the same medallion he was wearing earlier. If it was, then Norway would have at least known. Who is this girl, he kept thinking over and over again. What is this medallion? Do all three of them have some sort of connection among them?

"Pshshshshsshh Ice, like, listen to what Francis****** said-" Hong Kong tried to get his buddy's attention, but the latter, however, was fixated on the girl, who still stands as if the world is completely invisible to her. (And who could blame her, because she only understands her own language raised with and not the language that was being spoken around her.)

"Um, Ice?"

"You know…" Iceland began in a low whisper. "Something has been bothering  
me ever since Miia brought this girl along."

Hong Kong blinked. "Like, what do you mean?"

"I mean… I mean I felt… when I first saw her, I felt this wave of familiarity, almost as if I have not seen her for many centuries."

"You mean you've seen this girl before?"

Iceland knitted his white brows slightly. "I can't really say…" Then he sighed.  
"It's probably a dumb feeling, I'm sure it'll pass."

Suddenly, the girl turned her head towards the two nations, which caught them off guard. Hong Kong's eyes widened a little, while Iceland's pale face immediately became as red as a rose. The girl had a curious look on her face, purple-blue crescent-patterned eyes looking into two pairs of orbs of gold and amethyst.

"Well, good luck pushing that feeling outta you," said Hong Kong.

The girl then walked away from the two, her pure white curls bouncing on her back. She went around the edge of the table towards where Miia was sitting, her feet still on the surface, busy watching the sparks flying between France and England with Japan and America joining in, with their own purposes.

The girl then twiddled her thumbs as she looked down on the red-haired magician. But at the same time, she is examining her. Miia looked very, _very_ different from a few other magic users she had seen. Her outfit is rather revealing, most of it seemingly skin-tight, with her shirt showing her cleavage and her suspenders accentuating her breasts. The way she was positioned in her seating is rather unladylike. However, she cannot deny that Miia is a magician, as she had once proven when she reverted back to her normal form, the latter claiming that she normally look like this. Though the girl cannot understand the language she was speaking, she could tell from what she's seen that she truly is a magician.

The girl suddenly remembered what she had came to Miia for. The real question is, what can she tell her with this language barrier in the way? Can she tap on her shoulder? No, it would be rather rude, at least as far as the etiquette of her race is concerned. Should she speak up? It could be worth a try.

"Ah…" she said.

Thankfully, for her, Miia turned her head around to face the girl.

She immediately set her legs down and asked, "What, you want something?"

The girl then swallowed, and pointed diagonal where Miia is.

The latter turned around looked at the small book and glowing medallion. She picked those two objects up and turned back to face the girl. "You want these?"

The girl said nothing.

Suddenly, something flashed in Miia's mind. "Oh yeah, I just remembered!" She then hopped up from the chair, with the artifacts in one arm and took hold of the girl's hand. A slight blush creeped across her cheeks in response. "I gotta introduce you to the other guys, come on!"  
Miia then dragged the confused girl in hand towards the group. "Hey, guys!"

The group of nations (and Tails) then turned their eyes towards the magician girl, including Japan, America, and France, who were just about done with England, leaving him a blushing tsundere mess.

"I'm gonna introduce this girl to you all," she said. "But first, I'm gonna show you guys this."

She held up the book so that the nations could see. The title of this book has strange lettering, almost as if they are magic letters.

Iceland, one of the only ones closest to the book, examined the title. Familiarity strikes him again as he looked and read through the strange lettering of the words, almost as if he had understood them.

"I can't really tell if this is some sort of bible or journal or what," said Miia. "I haven't opened it yet, and neither does Tails, so we didn't take the time to examine it. Can't read what the title is for crap, either."

"Dannel alexandria tilu-bók," said the girl.

Everyone-except for Iceland, oddly-looked at the girl, eyes wide with surprise.

The girl started to fidget with the hem of her sweater. "D-dannel alexandria tilu-bók," she repeated.

Miia then slowly lowered the book in thought, but at the same time, surprise. "'Dannel alexandria tilu-bók?'" she repeated it as fluently as possible.

"Dannel alexandria tilu-bók," the girl repeated once more.

"...'Alexandria's Genesis,'" Iceland spoke up.

Another round of shocked stares to make the room fall a deafening silence. Iceland tried his hardest not to blush, but unfortunately, his naturally pale skin showed too much too late for this.

"'Alexandria's Genesis?'" Miia repeated, just as dumbfounded as the others. "Seriously?"

Iceland looked down, trying to hide his blush. "Y-yeah… seriously."

Miia then smiled suddenly. "Okay, now that's a start! Let's see what it says inside!" She carefully set the book down on the table surface. "I'm still betting it's a journal or something."

"How in the heck did that mustached bloodless buffoon managed to snag an ancient journal, I'll never know," Hong Kong mumbled.

Miia held her breath as she steadily opened the cover to reveal a blank page, heavily yellowed with age. The other nations did so, too, as they watched Miia carefully turn the page, very slowly, so that it would not disintegrate. A few more blank pages followed until they encountered a passage, that's written in the same symbol-like language as the cover in two columns. "I… can't even read this, can you all?"

"Nuh-uh," replied Hong Kong. "From the looks of it, that girl could read it, like she did with the title of this book."

"Yeah, but she doesn't speak English," America spoke up.

"Wish someone who's fluent in English can read it," said Miia, with disappointment in her voice.

There was a moment of silence within the room, with Miia's heart clawing its way out of its chest with a desire to learn more. _And from the looks of it,_ she thought. _The girl can read this language and what this passage says, but I don't think she would be of much help in this case…_

"I… think I can," Iceland spoke up quietly.

Everyone sharply turned their heads towards the albino nation boy.

"You serious?" Hong Kong spoke.

"Just… let me through and I'll read it to you."  
Both Hong Kong and Miia thought for a moment, briefly looking at each other with their eyes. "Go knock yourself out, then," Miia was the first to say and stepped aside so that Iceland can read the page.

Iceland placed a gloved index finger on the first word and started to read out loud, "'Mokk n'tti haevil sti…' I think it means, 'dark of the night will rise…' 'Mul' vi'all omkara.' All shall perish…"

"Get to the point!" shouted Prussia, startling his North European foil, as well as Miia and Hong Kong, which earned him several angry glares; especially from Germany, his younger brother. "What does it say about the awesome me?"

Iceland did not seem to be fazed (or rather, he was just as irritated as the others are, but he did not show it openly), and sighed through his nostrils as he continued to read the passage. "Nothing, obviously," he said. "It just… says that the eternal night will come and swallow the whole world in darkness."

"Eternal night?" Miia asked.

"Told ya guys it'd say something about me," said Prussia in a rather charismatic manner.

"Well, you'll likely die along with us," said Iceland.

Prussia's trademark smirk faltered. "How unawesome."

"Nooo shit," said Miia.

"Ah…" Everyone turned to the girl, who seemed to be looking at Iceland.

"Unnsky'la me…" said the girl shyly. "Eit i senyu?"

Hong Kong looked at the girl like she was crazy (not to do with her speaking the same language, though). Miia looked curious, as she had quickly grown accustomed to her speaking her own language. Iceland, on the other hand, walked towards the girl.

"Menú du mi?" Iceland said to her, speaking in the same language as her, which shocked everyone.

"I did not know that Ice is like, fluent in this," Hong Kong breathed.

"Neither did I," Miia replied.  
"Du… du sk'lor mi?" asked the girl, hope glimmering in her eyes.

Iceland swallowed before replying, "Eiksom… é aska."

The girl let out a wide smile and gleefully took Iceland's hands into hers. "Du virkeli sk'lor mi!"

"Translation?" England spoke up.

"She says that I understand her… and she seems pretty happy about it," Iceland replied, with a blush creeping on his face.

"What you mean 'translation?'" Hong Kong asked the blond Brit. "You've never heard of this language before?"

"Of course not!" England replied sharply. "I would not have known this language the first time around!"

"It does sound a bit like a combination of Norwegian and Icelandic," Norway observed. "Possibly very old forms of them."

"I think I have an idea," Tails finally spoke up, which earned him the attention of the other nations. "I think this language the girl is speaking could be Lunarian."

"I was kinda thinking the same thing," said Miia.

"Well, knowing you, Miia, you would screech when you make an 'exciting' discovery of something."

The red-haired girl fought back the urge to flip the young fox off, and gave him a sour look instead. The latter just rolled his eyes at her in response.

"Well, in any case," Hong Kong spoke up. "Let's see if this girl can speak Icelandic."

"Alright," said Iceland before clearing his throat. "Tala íslensku?"

"Já, ég tala íslensku," the girl replied.

"I think we're getting somewhere!" said Miia excitedly. "Or something. Let's try Norwegian!"

"Lukas, it's your cue!" Hong Kong called out.

"Very well, then," said the Norwegian man.

Norway meandered his way through the other nations and approached the girl, clearing his throat. "Snakke Norsk også?"

"Ja, snakker jeg Norsk, også," the girl replied smoothly with a nod.

Miia let out a small squeal as she clapped her hands rapidly.

"Let's see if she knows any Danish!" Denmark spoke up, shoving both Hong Kong and Norway out of the way, speaking to the girl in a suggestive tone, "Tale Dansk?"

This time, the girl blinked, and swallowed hard. "M-meget lidt Dansk."

Denmark shrugged in response. "Oh well."

"Let's just stick with Norwegian and Icelandic for now," Miia spoke up, having calmed down. "Since those are the only two languages she's fluent in aside from… Lunarian."

"Speaking of, we never really got her name," said Hong Kong.

"Well, since she does speak Norwegian and Icelandic, the timing feels right. Iceland, do the honors?"

"With pleasure, Miia," Iceland replied. "Hvað heitir þú?"

The girl took two steps back, then placed her right hand on her left side of her collarbone and bowed. "(I am Princess Élsa of the Moon Kingdom,)" she replied in Icelandic. "(Member of the Lunarian Royal Family and daughter of Princess Alexandria.)" She then returned to her standing position. "(I thank the red-haired magician and the twin-tailed fox for rescuing me from that evil mustached man and his machinery.)"

Iceland listened intently to every word Élsa had said, even though he was confused. _"_ _Princess?" "Moon Kingdom?"_ he thought. _What does all of this even mean?_

"So what's the translation?" America asked.

 _What should I even tell them?_ he worried. _They'll just probably laugh… no, no they won't! They've seen the journal, so they would believe it one way or another._

"She says her name is Élsa," Iceland replied, trying to act as cool as possible. "She also thanks Miia and Tails for rescuing her."

"Well, tell her we said you're welcome!" said Miia with a wink.

"Élsa…" Tails said thoughtfully. "Then… she must really be the 'last of the Lunarian Royal Family,' like Eggman said."

"An alien princess?" said America excitedly. "You can sign me and Tony up for this!"

"She's not going to live with you, you git," said England bitterly.

"You're right, you're only going to live with America once the two of you get married," said Miia teasingly.

"Will you-!"

"Okay, as much I would, like, join Miia over this," said Hong Kong. "We're only going off-topic here."

"Right," Iceland agreed with this Cantonese counterpart. He then cleared his throat and said to Élsa, "(I'm really sorry about Mr. America there. He, um… can be childish and brash at times, but really, he means well.)"

Élsa blinked in confusion. "(You mean… he's American? Is that what you mean?)"

"(He's actually America; a physical embodiment of a country in flesh and blood. Just like him, the other people in this room-except for Miia and Tails-are physical embodiments of their countries in flesh and blood. I am one of them.)"

"(...You… and they… are all nations?)"

"(Except for my two friends, yeah. For instance, I am Iceland, but my human name is Emìl Steilsdóttir-)"

"But he westernized to 'Steilsson,'" Hong Kong interrupted.

Iceland gave him a warning glare.

"Sorry."

He then turned to Élsa, "(But he's correct, I did westernize to 'Steilsson.' Oh, I gotta introduce you to the other guys first.)"

The Icelander boy motioned the Lunarian princess to the group of nations and Miia (who's holding Tails up; not that he didn't mind, it's just that the back of his furry head is resting against Miia's cleavage, so he complained about it, with the latter retorting that it's not her fault that she has big breasts).

"(The one who spoke just now is Hong Kong,)" said Iceland to her in Icelandic. "(His human name is Li Xiao Chun, but I mostly call him Li for short. He's also my best friend.)" _Also a rogue._

Hong Kong did a small wave with a friendly smile. "Hi there."

"(And the red-haired girl with the fox who rescued you is Miia Kyouko and Tails. Just like Hong Kong, Miia's also my best friend.)"

"And it's 'Miia' with two I's," Miia added.

"And my real name is Miles Prower, though…" said Tails in an uncomfortable tone."

"(She says it's Miia with two I's,)" Iceland whispered in Élsa's ear.

"(I will remember that,)" Élsa replied.

"(The fellow in the glasses is America; human name Alfred F. Jones.)"

America didn't hesitate to rush towards Élsa, grab her hand and shake it, much to her surprise. "Nice t' meet 'cha, princess!" He suddenly stopped shaking it. "Or… do you mind if I call you Élsa?"

Élsa blinked in both confusion with surprise still visible in her face. The American was talking so fast even in a language she does not understand.

"Mr. America, you can let go now," Iceland spoke up.

"Oh, sorry," America complied as he let go of the Lunarian's hand and smiled sheepishly.  
Élsa looked to Iceland for the translation. Immediately, she became taken back on how tall the boy is. In fact, her height is almost the same as Miia's.

"(He says whether he has to call you Princess Élsa or just Élsa,)" Iceland clarified.

Élsa looked at America, and said, "Élsa… geri það."

"She says it's okay to refer to you by her name," Iceland translated.

Élsa tugged at the sleeve of her sweater, looking down a little. "(Referring to me as 'Princess Élsa' sounds a little… dated for this time.)"

Iceland wanted to translate for her, but ultimately decided not to.

"(The one with the bushy eyebrows is England,)" he continued, "(Whose human name I've never learned. And this is Germany, his older brother-the shorter, albino one like me, rather-Prussia. Next to them are the Italy brothers, they're the north and south, but we usually call the south Romano to distinguish them apart.)"

Italy wasted no time in taking Élsa's hand into his, and kissing it, making the princess blush in response. "Ciao, bella," he said.

Romano simply shoved his younger brother out of the way, replacing him. "It's a pleasure of me," he said sensually. "To meet someone as bella as you, princess."

"And yet you verbally abuse the holy hell outta me for no real reason, yeah, likely story, Romano!" Miia called out.

"Shut up, you fucking bitch!" Romano yelled in response.

"Make me, you fucking asshole!"

"Why, you-!"

"Okay, okay, moving right along before someone gets hurt!" said Iceland nervously as she motioned Élsa to follow him.

"(The young man with a light tan and brown hair is Spain, and the other one beside him with purple eyes is Austria.)"

"Hola," said Spain with a bright-as-ever smile.

"Pleasure," said Austria with a smile and a nod.

"(The woman next to them is Hungary,)" Iceland continued.

Hungary gave them a small smile in response.

Élsa's blue-purple eyes drifted towards a certain man wearing a long trenchcoat and an odd-colored scarf, with a smile plastered across his face. His smiling face looked sweet, to say the least.

"(The tall guy here is Russia,)" said Iceland bringing the princess back to reality. "(He once helped me with my debt when my economy almost withered.)" He then whispered into her ear, "(Don't be taken back by his smile, though; he always does that whenever we were in meetings. Plus his aura's really intimidating.)"

Élsa gave him a confused look, but then decided to take his warning to heart.

"(The fellow in the ponytail is China, human name Yao Wang. He's Li's older brother.)

"(And the last group is the Nordics; I'm actually a part of them. Here, that's Sweden, Finland, Denmark-the spike-haired man that talked to you not too long ago-and my older brother, Norway. Their human names are Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen, Mathias Khøler, and Lukas Bondevik.)"

Élsa studied the group conspicuously. Both Finland and Denmark were waving and saying hi in the same language she finds impossible to understand. Sweden just looked down, frowning as ever, to the Lunarian girl, which made her feel uneasy. Her eyes then drew themselves towards Norway. Immediately she became taken back by his appearance, most notably, his face. His hair is a platinum blond, and could easily look like Iceland if not for the strange cross hair clip in his hair. His eyes are also a blue-purple, just like hers.

"Well, the introductories have been great and all," Miia spoke up, breaking the mood. "But my and Tails' lack of sleep is getting to us, so it's off to home we go."  
"You read my mind on that one," said Tails.

The two went walking towards the door when suddenly Hong Kong spoke up, "Wait, who's gonna, like, keep an eye on the medallion and the book?"  
"What, those?" Miia replied. "I haven't fully decided yet on what to do with them."

"I'll take the book," Iceland suggested. "Since I'm the only one who's apparently fluent in Lunarian, or whatever language Élsa's been speaking the whole time, I might be able to get a lot of stuff so that we could have a better understanding as to what's going on right now and what might happen."

"Well, that solves that problem," said Romano. "Now what are we going to do with that piece of stone tied by animal skins?"

"I believe I'll take this," said Norway, picking up the medallion. "I, for one, have not seen this type of object before, so it would be a good idea to do some analysis on what it might be and what it does, as well as how it will help us."

"Yep, we'll just be taking a break for a day," said Miia. "May as well plan a counterstrike for Eggman before he rises up from the sand and attack. It looks unimportant right now, but eventually, it's gonna escalate into something dangerous if we don't act soon."

"Just like Belarus when you first meet her," said Prussia snarkily.

"Yeah, good one, Prussia; Kuja just called and he wants his narcissism and sociopathy back."

With those words, Tails and Miia disappeared through the door frame, bringing along a rather heavy silence (with Prussia fuming over the fact that Miia called him a sociopath). Iceland held the book close to his chest. A full day hasn't even gone by, and his brain is already scrambled with worry like two squirrels fighting one another.

"By the way," Hong Kong spoke up to break the deafening silence. "Ice…?"

"What is it?" the albino nation replied.

"You said you can read and understand Lunarian, right?"

Iceland swallowed, unsure of what to say.

"How did you even understand a language that you've never seen before?"

Iceland pressed his lips together in uncertainty. "Personally… I don't have a clue."  
"Oh, come on!" America complained. "How can you not know how you got this?!"

"Look, I don't know myself," Iceland retorted. "This is all confusing for me, too!" He craned his neck so that he looked down to his feet. "I mean… I have very vague memories of my past… I was a very small child then, so I don't remember it…"

"Hush," Hong Kong said as he placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We could start figuring all this out tomorrow. There's no need to worry about it today."

"But, I, um…" Iceland's amethyst orbs became glued to Hong Kong's gold ones, although he was not directly staring at him in the eyes. "I guess you're right. But I still need to do some reading on this."

Hong Kong smiled. "That's good."

"That reminds me, though," England spoke up. "Who's going to keep a close eye on Élsa?"

"I guess Miia must've forgot about it," said America.

"Uh, hey, uh, Final Fantasy called, they want their 'certain character called, they want their -insert attribute- back' formula back!" said Prussia, talking to seemingly no one in the velvet halls outside the door frame, although this was attempted in vain.

"Why, bruder, why would you expand the effort?" said Germany with a facepalm, irritated with his older brother's failed attempt at a comeback.

"Life is effort, and I'll stop when I die!"


	4. First Star

-Chapter 3 ~ First Star-

Here it is! Third chapter! At long last after conquering writer's block! Speaking of block, maybe I should redo the cover, since I have a new art style...

I know there's a couple of f-bombs, but I don't think there's a lot, so I do not believe that a mature filter is necessary. Some parts suck, I know, maybe I should revise it a bit, I don't know. ^^;

* * *

"All right, all right, I think we've all learned a thing or two with life goals," England spoke up after Prussia's previous "saying." "But what should we do with this Lunarian princess?"

"All we know is that Miia forgot about it," said Iceland in a disdainful tone.

"Then again, she does have some sleep to catch up to," said Japan next. "And possibly with school as well."

"Wake up, go to school, and save the world," said Hong Kong. "That's like, totally how she rolled."

"And she's still rolling to this day."

"Enough about that," Germany spoke up. "We still haven't decided what to do with Élsa."

The Lunarian princess, meanwhile, fidgeted with the hem of her sweater, nervousness and worry creeped up within her. The countries again are speaking in a language that she does not understand. And it's already beginning to frustrate her. What are they going to do with her? Élsa hopes that it wouldn't be too bad as her time being the prisoner of that hard-hearted Dr. Eggman. Especially with whatever food he had given her had always tasted horrible for her.

Élsa then looked over to Iceland, talking in this incomprehensible language, to the other countries. Iceland is able to understand them as he would her? It is something worth noting.

However, that the same time, Élsa could not help but think that Iceland's appearance-his pure white hair, very pale skin and amethyst eyes-looks a little familiar to her, almost as if she had seen him before. She had seen a boy similar to his when she was a small child, but her memories of him are vague, since the day that her mother Princess Alexandria disappeared into the bright blue-purple light. Could they be…?

"I don't think she would live with you, you twat," England was saying rather disapprovingly, shooting down America's suggestion that Élsa would live with him.

"Why not?" said America with a smile. "She'll be safe with the hero around!"

 _Miia sure left at such an inopportune time,_ Hong Kong thought jokingly.

"Élsa doesn't even need a hero, you dumb-dumb," Iceland said. "Besides, like Miia said, she could be a warrior princess, so she's perfectly capable of defending herself!"

"So that leaves the rest of us aside from Alfred, Spain, Frogface, and the Italy brothers to decide where she would house," said England.

"And your suggestion would be?" asked Germany.

"I believe I would be the perfect candidate for the princess to live with me."

Everyone but Norway, Austria, Hungary, and Germany stared in disbelief.

"Does anybody object?"

"Yeah, and I've got shit tons on me," said Hong Kong coolly while crossing his arms.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well," said Iceland. "We can start off with you being vulgar, prideful, a prick, an alcoholic, a total tsundere, a screwball magician in Miia's words, I could go on from there!"

"And let's not forget the time you took me against my will after the Second Opium Wars!" Hong Kong mentioned.

" _That's_ your objections?!" England raised his voice. "I don't think that they're very good ones!"

"Good or not, I don't think you would be a good mentor or bodyguard to Élsa like you previously were with America."

"How absurd. I, for one, am a gentleman. The exact opposite of what you bloody wankers think. And the gentleman always comes before heroes and heroine princesses alike. And a true gentleman like me would never dare strike a lady as the princess herself."

France snaked an arm around England's shoulders, with a sly smile on his face. "Only for such an erotic ambassador as yourself, in Amerique's words. Supposed she is a masochist~?."

"Francis," Hong Kong warned. "And besides, you struck me several times back when I was your colony!"

Iceland placed a hand protectively on the brunette teen's shoulder.

The Brit angrily shoved the bearded nation's arm off his figure. "I would not do anything so perverted to Princess Élsa, and I highly doubt that she would even be a masochist considering what she's been through while being Eggman's prisoner!"

"Possessing eight counts of child porn would only go so far,*" Hong Kong cut in bluntly. "Also having countless ero books and such."

The whole room immediately fell silent, same with England's face and shoulders. The only sounds that can be heard is Hong Kong's faint but heavy breathing and America's snickers and clapping. Eventually his snickers turned into giggles.

The blonde Brit turned his head sharply to the near-corsping American. "What's so funny, you stupid git?!"

America regained his sense of self and replied, trying not to giggle, "What Li Xiao just said, was just basically an 'Oh, snap!' moment!"

Nobody said anything about it, nor did they make any comments about America's giggling, or even how did America find this funny.

"Um… alright," said Germany, trying to get back to the subject. "Now, anybody else?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, in someone's hotel room~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You. Are serious about this."

"Uh, yeah. Like, for one thing, you're like, the only who understands her and she can like, speak Icelandic so that you can like, translate for her."

Iceland and Hong Kong are in their room they checked out, with the former sitting on his respective bed next to Élsa, who seems to be sprawled on it, basking in the comfort and warmth of it since she was originally forced to deal with only one mediocre bedsheet and pillow while she was Dr. Eggman's prisoner.

Iceland rubbed the back of his head bashfully, with a hint of blush creeping across his pale face. He's still unsure of the idea of Élsa staying with the boy nations for a little while since Hong Kong proposed that she be staying with them. Well, that's not too bad of an idea at first, but what about after the World Summit? Where would Élsa go then? Miia would probably not take her in; what would her parents think? He doesn't know if Hong Kong would. Maybe Iceland would have her stay with him and the Nordics?

"Besides, it's only going to be for a little while," said Hong Kong, who was sitting on his bed across from his best friend and their new Lunarian companion.

"Yeah, but what about after the World Summit?" Iceland asked, concerned. "Where would Élsa go then?"

Hong Kong leaned forward, smiling. "Well, you said you're a little familiar with her, so you could take her in. Remember as much as you can of her."

"I… guess you're right…"

The two said nothing after, while Élsa sat up with her white curly hair somehow still intact. Her boots are at the foot of Iceland's bed, neatly placed with each other.

"And besides," Hong Kong spoke up, lifting his legs so that he could sit cross-legged. "You still have that journal with you?"

"I do have it," replied the albino Icelander, who just got up and walked to his nightstand to open his drawer, revealing the little book. "And I could hardly call that a journal, since from what I could gather, it looks like a prophecy of some sort."

His brunette Asian counterpart snorted in response. "You call that a prophecy, I call that a journal. Besides, whoever written this is probably Lunarian themselves, judging from the weird symbols and language and whatnot."

"I would guess so…"

Iceland carefully took the aged book from his nightstand drawer and sat back down on his bed, with Élsa startled by the sudden weight of it.

But just as he was about to open the book, a magical sound was suddenly heard beyond their door. Curious on what it might be, Iceland closed the book and carefully placed it on his nightstand and he and Hong Kong walked towards the door to see what went on.

Upon opening the door, there is a pile of fresh sweaters, leggings, skirts, socks and wool and snow boots. When did this pile of clothes get here? Who on Earth would send them to the boys?

"What's all these clothes for?" asked Hong Kong.

"Knowing you, probably sale items on Aliexpress," Iceland jokingly answered.

Hong Kong only gave him a sour look.

"Sorry, would you prefer ?"

The brunette city-state sighed exasperatedly. "There's a note on it," He observed, and picked up the pink paper with the words written out in what seemed to be purple pen:

 _"_ _I completely forgot about what to do with Élsa by the time I got back home to catch up on my sleep. But, I wasn't able to do something because I had school to go to. Thankfully, I had Sonic to take me home once my day ended so that I could pick out the clothes for her since she had been wearing the same outfit since being Eggman's prisoner. So, I picked whatever clothes I had would be best suited for her, but I'm not sure what her preferred colors are, so I only picked sweaters, modest leggings, socks, even my boots. And I Chaos-Controlled them to your hotel room. If either "Emil Steilsson" or "Li Xiao Chun" finds this note, that means I got their room number right. If anybody else besides them find these pile of clothes, would you mind bringing these up to them? Ask-door-to-door if you have to. -Miia Kyouko."_

"These clothes are from Miia," said Iceland.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Hong Kong sardonically.

"Afsakaðu mig…**"

Both the boys turned their heads to see Élsa standing at their doorway, without her boots on, and with a curious look on their face.

"(What's going on?)" she asked in Icelandic. "(Is everything alright?)"

"(E-everything's fine, Élsa)," Iceland replied in his native language. "(You shouldn't have to worry.)"

The princess's moon-glimmered eyes drawn themselves to the pile of clothes in front of them. "(What are those?)"

"(They're clothes our magician friend sent us through Chaos Control,)" Iceland explained.

Élsa blinked. "(Chaos Control? What is it?)"

"(I'll… explain later. Or better yet, until Miia comes by once again; possibly on the weekend. In the meantime, let's try these clothes on you.)"

Only then did Hong Kong started to gather up the clothes with his arms, leaving only the footwear behind. "The boots and stuff are, like, left outside the doorway, just so you know," he said after he entered back in their room.

Iceland groaned in response and picked up the boots, following his Asian counterpart after and closing the door behind him with his free hand.

"Oh, wow, I have forgotten on how super cute Miia's clothes are," said Hong Kong, picking up a pink and blue heart-patterned sweater dress with ribbons on the sleeves. "I wonder if she made this one like she did with her shirt."

"Yeah, and she's also good at making tops for the sole purpose showing her cleavage," Iceland said sardonically.

"Dude, if she were here and you said it, she would've bitch-slapped you with no second thought."

"And you'd sit on your butt laughing like you sometimes do."

Hong Kong paid no attention to his buddy's last remark and started looking for tops and bottoms to mix and match for the Lunarian princess to wear. Miia would possibly check in later to take Élsa's old clothes and put them in the washer, because she would have been stuck in Dr. Eggman's base imprisoned without any laundry facilities (if there were any to begin with). The tops and bottoms Hong Kong was choosing are really cute with great color schemes (albeit the fact that Miia really needs to tone down on the pinks, purples and blues for the sweaters and socks she made), so he had no problem picking the cutest outfit that Élsa might wear.

"And there we are!"

Hong Kong found an outfit which consisted of the same sweater dress he plucked out from the pile and pastel green tights. He's also eyeing the white wedged snow boots that Iceland had put at the front of the latter's bed along with the other footwear.

"So, what do you think?"

Iceland walked up to his best friend, pressing his lips together. He then licked his lips in thought at spoke, "The sweater dress itself does look cute with the felt hearts sewn on it, but it's off the shoulder and the bust size is really big. Plus the pastel green leggings against the pink are making my eyes hurt a little."

"So? We could, like, make do with a turtleneck sweater underneath."

"Just as long it isn't a window."

"Miia doesn't own any window sweaters." _As far as I can tell, really._

"I know."

Hong Kong then shoved the clothes into the albino teen's chest (earning a "Hey!" and a scornful look from him-though Hong Kong ignored it) and rummaged through the pile of clothes to find a turtleneck sweater for Élsa to wear underneath the sweater dress. Granted, Élsa's cleavage is smaller than Miia's, so with a bust size like that, a turtleneck would theoretically be enough to compensate for the off-the-shoulder cleavage showing dress because of the large bust size said dress has.

"Et voila!" The brunette Asian explained as he finally found a pure white turtleneck sweater. "That one would look nice."

"Hopefully it would compensate for Élsa's… um, I mean, the sweater dress," said Iceland, blushing slightly.

"Yep."

This time, Iceland did not protest as Hong Kong threw the white sweater in his arms. He then walked up to Élsa, who was sitting on the edge of his bed patiently, and offered her the clothes.

"(Here,)" he said to her in Icelandic. "(These are the clothes our friend brought to you, and Li Xiao here picked an outfit for you.)"

"(Thank you,)" the princess replied as she took them. "(Um… where is…)"

"(The bathroom's right behind you,)" Iceland spoke up.

Élsa turned around in the direction Iceland had spoke, and she stood up from the bed and walked towards there, her new clothes in her arms.

"I'm guessing you have that stupid grin on your face, Li," said Iceland, without turning around.

"Smiling, yes, grinning, no," replied Hong Kong. "Though I can't wait to see her in her new clothes."

"Yeah. Meanwhile…"

Iceland then walked up to his nightstand and took out the book from the drawer. "I'm going to work on translating the whole thing."

"Good luck with whatever time you have then."

 _Screw you._

The albino Icelander walked to the kitchen area and sat down at the table, opening up the book where Miia left off, revealing the mysterious symbols once again, known as the Lunarian language. Lunarian that Iceland can mysteriously read and speak and understand. For once, while worried, he was glad to have this mysterious ability (or gift, depending on how he sees it) to understand Lunarian; because if he had not, they would be sitting ducks and it would take longer to crack the translation.

Meanwhile, Hong Kong was sitting on his bed, back resting against the pile of clothes Miia had teleported, texting on his phone. He recently got a text message from Denmark, asking if the book had been translated. Hong Kong replied that Iceland's still working on it and it should probably be done by tomorrow, so that Miia could catch up on her sleep and go to school for a bit before the weekend.

"How's Élsa doin?" Denmark sent him a text.

The Asian teen texted back, "puttn on clths Miia sent."

"She actually teleported them?"

"Thru CC, yea."

"CC?"

"Chaos ctrl."

"Oh."

"Ah…"

Hong Kong turned his head from his phone and shifted himself to a proper sitting position upon hearing that sound. A warm smile suddenly appeared on his face as Élsa stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her old clothes in her arms (and still wearing the crystal around her neck).

"Hey, Ice!" Hong Kong called to his friend. "You should come and see this!"

Iceland then emerged from the kitchen and took a long scan of Élsa in her new clothes. While admittedly, the outfit Hong Kong picked out did look cute, he could not help but think that how the pink, white and pastel green clashed against someone with pale skin and pure-white hair as Élsa.

But still, Iceland-being one of the kindest people in spite of himself-is not one to be so judgemental and snarky (at least in certain circumstances), in spite of his constant hanging around with Hong Kong for so long. (To some, it's a miracle that Iceland did not turn into a "bad boy" duplicate of Hong Kong, let alone of the misconception that Iceland found a friend within the latter solely because of his "bad boy" persona.)

"(That's a very nice outfit, Élsa,)" Iceland complimented in his native language. "(Do you like it?)"

The Lunarian princess looked down sideways in thought. "(I don't know,)" she replied. "(The pink sweater looks fine, and the little bows sewn on it are a nice touch, but…)"

"Well, I think it looks cute," Hong Kong spoke up.

"(M-my friend thinks the outfit looks great on you,)" Iceland translated.

Élsa gave the boys an odd look. "(Really?)"

Iceland blushed in response and turned his head sideways. "(Y-yeah, it looks… great.)"

"Don't mind him, he's a total tsundere," Hong Kong said with a smirk.

The girl gave him a confused look, and it is not just because of the language barrier.

"I'm going to ignore that and I'm going back to work on translating this thing," said Iceland sardonically as he went back to the kitchen.

Sure enough, Hong Kong's phone buzzed a few times before his dubstep ringtone rang, surprising Élsa and much to Iceland's annoyance.

"Li Xiao, would you mind taking that thing outside so I can concentrate?!" he called out.

"Yeah, Ice, like, sure thing!" the brunette-haired boy replied as he quickly picked up his mobile device and exited out their hotel room.

Outside, Hong Kong picked up the call and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, HK, it's Miia," Miia said from the other line.

Hong Kong's expression immediately turned confused. "Miia? How are you-?"

"It's lunch hour at my school, so I'm taking the time I have remaining to call you to check on you, Ice, and Élsa," Miia explained. "I'm on the roof of my school alone. So, how are you guys doing?"

"We're… doing great," the Asian teen replied. "Ice got to work on translating the book."

"That's good to hear. And Élsa? Did you pick out an alternate outfit for her?"

Hong Kong exhaled. "We did, and…"

"And?"

"And she's got mixed feelings about it, according to what Ice translated for me."

"'Mixed?' What did you pick out for her?"

"A pink sweater dress, a white turtleneck sweater, green leggings and white wedged snow boots."

"Ooh-hoo-hooooo those are smart choices, dude! Take a pic of her and send it to me while you get the chance, okay?"

Hong Kong smiled. "I won't forget about it."

"Good. When I'm out for this weekend, I'll come over to your hotel and get my remaining clothes. Unless Élsa would like another outfit beside the one she's wearing right now."

Hong Kong let out an exhale again as he twisted his body to the door, his thick brows furrowing in thought. Maybe Élsa would like another outfit? Who knows?

"I don't really know," he said finally.

"Okay, never mind then," said Miia. Hong Kong could sense that she shrugged on the other line. "Hey, um…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just wondering about something."

Wondering? That's all what crossed Hong Kong's mind. Unless Miia could be thinking what he was thinking.

"About Eggman?"

"Yeah, kinda. What about it?"

"Well…" Hong Kong ran a hand through the larger of his bangs. "I really wonder if Eggman would find out that you rescued Élsa and stole the purple medallion and the book."

"Well, considering that we were all attacked by his guard robots, it's very likely that he did and he would probably be hunting us down as we speak. You haven't seen any of his robots, have you? Or saw anything that looked like them?"

Hong Kong sighed. "Wish I knew, Miia."

The line suddenly went silent. The air around Hong Kong felt heavy. His mind is already ridden with worry on what caused Miia to suddenly become quiet. He almost never heard of Miia behaving this way. Did she get caught using her cell phone or what? Or maybe it's just something silly like her spacing out, like she sometimes does.

"Miia?" Hong Kong said. "Miia, you still here?"

"...I… I seriously don't like this," the girl finally replied, her tone dismal.

"Well, what's not to like?"

"Because knowing Eggman, he would send out a troop of robots just to get Élsa and the stuff back. But now he's gone quiet. I don't even know what the hell he's waiting for."

Hong Kong bit his lip in thought. "Maybe it might be linked to the murders?"

"Murders? What are you talking about? Oh, you mean the murders happening around the world, I got it. But what does that have to do with Eggman?"

"I think the tightwad might be involved with the string of global murders."

"No way, I don't believe that by a longshot."

"You said so yourself, you aren't liking it when Eggman got quiet."

"Well, yeah, but Eggman wouldn't even hire hitmen to kill people at his bidding, let alone actually committing the murders himself."

"Well, who knows, he might be setting a trap for us at a certain place in a certain part of the globe."

"Yeah, that's… kinda what I was thinking. Agh! Someone's opening the door. I'll talk to you guys when I get home. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye."

With that, Hong Kong hung up, and let himself slide down the wall, sitting down, letting out a dreary sigh. Miia is rather right that Dr. Eggman hasn't done anything since she and Tails busted Élsa out of her imprisonment. This isn't really like him. He could only bet that somebody else might be committing the global murders without Dr. Eggman's knowledge of it.

Suddenly feeling tired from even that smallest amount of stress, Hong Kong proceeded back into his and Iceland's hotel room. A good rest might clear his head a little from his grim conversation with Miia.

As he opened the door, Iceland and Élsa are on the former's bed, talking. He then noticed that Élsa was not wearing her blue hair ribbon; the ribbon itself was instead resting on her hand. But, he did not care as he closed the door behind him and walked towards his own bed, opening up his text messages and saw that Denmark only sent a reply back saying, "How's Ice holding up." He debated internally to whether or not to text him back.

Unbeknownst to him, Iceland walked up towards him and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Hong Kong hesitated to answer, "Depends on what you mean by 'okay…'"

"Li, just tell me," said Iceland. "Who called?"

"Miia. She just did so to check on us."

"And?"

"And she might come back when she gets home from school to get back her clothes she sent to us."

Hong Kong then walked past his dear friend and sat back down on his bed; he then turned and laid on his side, resting against the clothes pile, back towards Iceland.

This, however, confused the latter. "What's with this sullen attitude? Did something happen?"

Hong Kong twisted his body around so that he could see his Icelander friend face-to-face and exhaled. "You remember that Miia told us that she and Tails rescued Élsa, right?"

Iceland blinked once. "Well, yeah, why?"

"Well…" Hong Kong swallowed. "Eggman hasn't done anything about it."

The albino boy furrowed his white brows together in confusion. "He hasn't?"

"No, he hasn't, and it's been worrying her, she's told me. And… I think it's starting to worry me, too."

Now that Hong Kong's mentioned it, it's starting to worry Iceland, too. Despite the fact that Miia and Tails busted Élsa out of the notorious doctor's fortress, and the fact that they were attacked in the process, he hasn't even done anything since then. What if he's silently waiting for the right time to strike if he has set up a trap?

"It's worrying you, too, isn't it?" Hong Kong finally asked.

"I… guess so," Iceland replied.

"Well, I know one thing for sure; I'm not gonna let that nosehair pull a fast one on us."

"Or else Miia, Sonic and company, knowing them."

Hong Kong looked to Élsa, and then to Iceland. "No, we won't. We may as well be prepared."

"Yes, we will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*In England's hotel room*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Night had already fallen in D.C., without incident. Everybody is sleeping peacefully in the beds of their respective hotel rooms. There's no telling when the next meeting will start, but it is assumed that the next meeting will start tomorrow at the usual time.

England is sleeping rather peacefully in his bed, tucked under the warm sheets. Throughout the whole day, he had been bothered by France and even America; the former swooning around him as usual and the latter bugging him to have lunch with him at McDonald's. Naturally, the Brit said no to the offer and thus, ran off before he could protest. The whole day throughout was mediocre, although he's still sour that he wasn't able to take Élsa under his wing. Then again, he really did support Hong Kong and Iceland's decision to take the girl in, since Iceland's more familiar with her than anybody else.

However, his familiarity with him had bothered the Briton throughout the day. Her aura is rather peculiar, but it's nothing that he's ever felt. She felt… otherworldly. Not in a magical sense. Heck, this otherworldliness he felt about her does not go under magic. Her eyes have crescent shapes in them, so shouldn't it indicate something?

Unbeknownst to England, though, the hotel door opened really slowly, careful as to not wake him up. Then, the person entered the room, and closed to door as quietly as possible, careful to not make a sound. Thankfully for the person, England did not stir. The figure then tiptoed to England's bed, and carefully sat on the edge of it.

And it was then, that England suddenly woke up from the weight shift; he angrily got up and turned, but his face quickly changed from anger and irritation to surprise and confusion as he stared at the person before him.

It was none other than America, with a rather sexy smirk on his face which caused the Brit to blush. Not that he would ever admit that America looked hot with that smirk, really.

"W-what are you doing here?" England asked, forcing the words out that were trapped in his throat.

America drew in closer, his face just inches away from England's, which made the latter's face turn a little redder. "I just wanna spend some time with my Iggy," he replied seductively.

If it was even possible, England's face turned another shade darker. "W-well, can't it wait, I just want to sleep!"

"Aww, but Iggy," America started as he put his hands on the smaller man's waist. "I get really lonely sometimes, and I just want your comfort."

The American breathed seductively in England's ear, which sent shivers down the latter's body. Why does America always make him this way? Yes, of course, the two of them are romantically involved as of late, but for crying out loud, America's the younger one! He shouldn't be be making feel like this! England's older, so shouldn't he have the upper hand?

Before England could even do anything, however, America pushed the blond Brit down back into his bed, hands around his wrists. The muscular American then bit and licked at his ear, but England pressed his lips together to not let anything vocal escape his mouth, not even a moan.

"Let it out, Arthur," America commanded lustfully as he snaked his hand to his partner's member and started rubbing it.

This time, England let out a moan as the young American continued to rub against his problem. Oh, blast it all, he thought. He can't fight this back any longer. He's getting hot and bothered from America's sheer dominance, and holy crap, did it feel so good. Deep down, he felt embarrassed about having his former colony take over him, but who cares beyond this point? He wants America, he needs America, and he wants and needs him right here, right now.

Suddenly, though, the door slammed open, startling the two blond men. America turned around fast with a surprised look on his face looking at the person standing in the doorway whose facial expression… Well, he didn't look the least embarrassed. In fact, he looked a little… excited.

"Stop with the comfort sex! Or whatever it is you're doing," Iceland blurted out as he held up the Lunarian book. "We might be able to save the world, after all!"

America hopped off the bed in excitement. "All right, sweet! Way to go Ice Boy!"

"Let's go tell everybody else about it and hold a meeting immediately!" Iceland declared.

"I'm with you, little dude! Let's wake everybody up! This is awesome!"

"Let's go!"

With those exchange of words, the two nations ran out the door and into the hall of the hotel.

England groaned in annoyance, both due the fact that Iceland interrupted their hot and steamy action that was about to begin and because Iceland picked 1:30AM of all times just to announce it. "Bloody hell," he breathed as he combed his hand through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~At the meeting room~~~~~~~~~

"All right, Iceland, what's so important that you and America have to wake everyone up in the middle of the night?" Germany asked with a stern but irritated tone in his voice.

And who could blame him? Everybody else in the room is not completely awake, especially Élsa-who's sitting between Romano and Japan. Romano looked like he would punch the albino Icelander and the annoying American for waking him up at a time like this. Spain, though, didn't seem the most worried nor irritated, either, his usual smile plastered on his face. (Romano would call that rather idiotic.)

"And one good reason why I shouldn't pound you for cutting off my beauty sleep ever so rudely?" Hong Kong said threateningly. If you know him by now, he really _hates_ being rudely awakened, regardless if it's something really important.

"I'll make some blueberry oatmeal for breakfast in the morning," Iceland said with a waif-ish smile on his face.

"...At least I'm a little more awake now," said Hong Kong after staring at him hesitantly.

"But enough about that," Norway spoke up. "Emil, tell us of what you have discovered."

"I've translated more of the Lunarian in this book!" Iceland replied excitedly, holding up the old and frail book, along with some translation notes. Élsa prayed that he'd be careful with it.

Iceland then set the book down carefully and hastily at the same time and spread out the translation notes. "Apparently, this isn't just a book," he said. "It's actually a journal. And it's not just a journal." He opened the journal and flipped through the pages carefully until he turned to a page containing five strange pictures, one of them includes a strange resemblance the mysterious medallion Norway has in his possession. There is also a picture resembling a crystal surrounded by the other pictures. "It's a prophecy about something."

"A prophecy," England repeated.

"Bragging rights goes to Miia this time around," said Hong Kong, who seems to have calmed down a little.

The boy nation then pulled out the first of the notes from his pile and started reading the translation out loud to everyone in the meeting room: "The Moon Crystal is the one and only source of light, life, and length. The five avatars that support it are fire, water, earth, wind, and spirit. All five together make the Moon Crystal whole, and in turn, the Lunar Royal Family and the kingdom."

"Avatars…" Norway murmured. "That would mean…"

"You got something, Nor?" Denmark spoke up.

Norway reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowing lavender medallion. He examined the strange symbol on the medallion, and then looked at the page for the matching symbol with the others surrounding the picture of the Moon Crystal. Finally, he located the top picture, which has a faint circle surrounded by thick swirls. The Norwegian man looked at the similar craving on the medallion, then back at the picture. He repeated this process a couple more times.

And at that moment, realization had dawned on him. "I think I got it," he said.

"What, you do?" asked America.

"This medallion is actually one of the five in this picture in the page," the blond man explained. "Which means…"

"We need to find four more of these?" Hong Kong finished in question form. Even with all the suspense and curiosity, he's not really fully awake and his brain cells are rotting away as one can speak. Iceland and America really could have waited until tomorrow for this.

"I haven't even revealed one of the big important secrets of it yet, Li Xiao," said Norway. "This could be one of the medallions representing 'spirit' that the book might be talking about."

Everybody else in the meeting-except for Élsa-murmured about Norway's supposed revelation. Some believing it might be true, others thinking it might be total bogus and a waste of time (and their sleep, no less; especially China, who would not stop complaining that it is too early in the morning for something like this).

"And like Li Xiao said," America spoke up. "There's only four more medallions to go."

"Which brings me to the next paragraph of this passage, thank you, Mr. America," said Iceland.

"Yeah, like, for once, you're not so stupid," Hong Kong added.

"Since when have I ever been so stupid?!" America retorted.

"Since you declared your independence from me, you stupid twit!" England called on, with a bit of an edge of his voice.

"Enough!" Germany raised his voice to grab the two men's attention (and successfully waking everybody else up to make them more attentive than they previously were; especially Hong Kong and Italy-which the latter jumped at the sudden booming voice while sleeping on his shoulder). "Iceland, you were saying?"

"Thank you, Mr. Germany," said Iceland, pleased that it did not raise into a lover's spat (well, at least in Hong Kong's words, anyway).

Then he cleared his throat and read on into the journal passage (or rather, prophecy, however one would put it), "Since the Moon Crystal subsided the Great Darkness of Night, these five avatars dispersed into five different directions across the world, completely hidden from detection from the Night Soldiers."

"Well, until now," Hong Kong spoke up. "I mean, Eggman managed to find the spirit medallion. All that's left is water, fire, wind and earth."

"Also, 'Night Soldiers?'" America spoke as well. "Sounds like something you would hear from a game like BloodRayne."

"This situation we're already getting into could pretty much be a video game or fan fiction as we speak,"

"Back to the subject, though, I don't believe it will be as simple as any of you might think," said Norway.

"Well, what do you mean, Norway?!" asked America. "Like Li Xiao just said, we've snatched the spirit-"

" _Miia_ snatched the spirit medallion, dingus," Hong Kong corrected.

"Well, anyway! We've got the spirit medallion with us, so getting the rest be easy-peasy!"

"Except that we where they might _be_ , America," said Norway. "We don't even know where and how Eggman got this spirit medallion in the first place, either. All we know is that Miia and Tails stole it from him while busting Élsa out of his fortress!"

"Oh, yeah, speaking of which," Denmark spoke up. "Did Emil and America call Miia and her Mobian friends about his discovery?"

Everybody else in the meeting room gawked at him like he swallowed a bundle of earthworms.

Then, after an awkward silence, Iceland became the first to speak up, albeit rather meekly, "...whoops?"

America groaned in both realization and annoyance. "Ohhh Miia! I can't believe we forgot about her!"

"Oh, wait, actually," Iceland said. "You said that you would send Miia a text about my newest discovery, didn't you, Mr. America?"

The American man stared at him in blank confusion. "But didn't you do it, Iceland?"

"Me? You were the one who proposed it!"

"I was referring to you!"

"And how in Valhalla was I supposed to know that!?"

"Well, you were the one who was too busy rousing everyone out of their sleep for this emergency meeting!"

"So were you!"

"It just slipped your damn minds, okay?!" Hong Kong shouted, which immediately made Iceland and America quiet. "Just fucking admit it! Now, I haven't even been sleeping long and now the drowsiness is starting to get to me and seeing the both of you argue and pitting the blame on each other is just about damn enough to make me and everybody else grouchy and not just from the lack of sleep, and I'm even sure Lovino and teacher would agree with me of all this!"

The meeting room fell silent once again as Iceland and America looked at each other apologetically.

Hong Kong yawned. "Either way, though, I'm getting some more shut-eye, re-catch God knows how many out of forty winks I've lost. I wanna do this tomorrow."

"You have read my mind," said Romano.

"Indeed," said Germany as well. "We will continue this tomorrow. And hopefully Miia and her, erm, 'friends' will show up as well."

With those words, everybody, including Élsa, started walking out of the meeting room, glad to be rid of this torture of being awake for the emergency meeting and are already eager to be back in their beds to sleep for a whole week.

Speaking of the princess, Iceland did feel bad for not letting her represent herself in the meeting. Then again, her knowledge of English is around zero and even she wouldn't even understand the arguments and snarks that occurred this early in the morning. But he would translate for her, since both of them are very fluent in their native language, so it would help matters, right?

Though… when Iceland took a glance at the Lunarian, she looked a little shy. Which is rather weird, considering more than ten hours ago, she looked rather excited to see Iceland and about the fact that he understood her in the Lunarian language. And there's also the fact that Élsa introduced herself to the nations with zero hesitation whatsoever. Seeing her not able to talk this time around is almost… disturbing.

 _I wonder if there is something that she's not telling anybody?_ Iceland thought. _Well, whatever. I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. Kinda feel bad for rousing everybody up from their sleep all this, though. But, at least there's a little bit of progress so far, so I'm really happy about it._

* * *

*A really cruddy joke in reference to England's English voice actor, Scott Freeman, got jailed for possessing eight counts of child porn. Go look it up! It's true!

**"Excuse me" in Icelandic. As always, if I got this wrong, I am so sorry. You are free to give some corrections!


End file.
